darktitopediafandomcom-20200214-history
León
|image = León_2014_Design_by_DiedsenBoy.png |caption = León with wet hair rubbing a sore spot under his eye |gender = Male |age = 17 years-old |height = 6 ft. 3½ in. (Six feet, three inches and a half; 192 cm) |nationality = TBA |hometown = TBA |born = 1997 |profession = Bonnie's assistant/lackey. |haircolour = Black |eyecolour = Purple |food = TBA |fear = TBA |parents = Mother and father (both unnamed) Adoptive parents (also unnamed) |siblings = Nine step-siblings Six adoptive brothers Four adoptive sisters |grandparents = Unnamed adoptive grandmother |spouses = N/A |children = N/A |friends = TBA |loveinterests = Bonnie (possibly) |pets = TBA |otherrelatives = Seven adoptive uncles Five adoptive aunts Nine adoptive cousins |first = TBA |voice = Héctor Moreno (Latin America) Sergio García (Spain) Aleix Estadella (Catalunya) Mario Scarabelli (Italy) Sander van der Poel (Netherlands) Hiroshi Shirokuma (Japan) Gabor Joo (Hungary) Adam Krylik (Poland) Paul Zurbău (Romania) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russia) Jiří Lábus (Czech Republic) }} León, labeled Rainforest Lad, is MLT's brand new original character. About him After his parents mysteriously left him in the jungle while searching for a magical pool activated by the moon, León was found as a toddler by a family of tigers who, despite their animal instincts, accepted him and accepted him as if he were one of them. Due to these events, he grew up typically acting like a tiger, such as leading a solitary life, only eating prey that he has captured and being intolerant of other males inside his territory. This made him the most feared among all the animals living there, however part of his life would change soon as he found a cave featuring the same pool his birth parents were searching to. Visibly curious, he entered the pool and the moon’s powers made him a merman. Scared by what he became, he swam away until he ended up in San Francisco. Arriving there, he felt completely misplaced in this new world that no one ever told him about. He is a bold and innocent big child who, due to his complete awkwardness around modern things, is a target of bad luck. He seems peaceful and somewhat gentle but is prone to get easily angered, is almost always hilariously injuring himself by accident and is reliable as a puppy. As a result of him growing up being used to live free, he is strong and doesn’t get ashamed about things like showing his private parts while trying to hunt their pets (causing him to constantly getting in trouble). He’s also has shown to be unusually clever, even around things he never had seen before on his life, and often shows human traits (mainly sarcasm and boredom) when he wants to. Appearance He is a tall and well-built 16-year-old with silky mid-back black hair, somewhat suntanned skin, purple-coloured eyes and who only wears an orange loincloth with black spots, resembling a tiger’s skin. He also has a cleft on his chin and bags under his eyes. Online Profile TBA Audition for Future Fanfics TBA The day I was born TBA Category:Males Category:2014 Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality show contestants